Three's Company
by sylar1610
Summary: After confronting Arthur, Gabriel and Elle decide to start new lives together. But there new found happiness is nearly destroyed when a revenge driven Claire drops in.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Heroes.

Three's Company

Sylar looked around at the beach where Hiro had teleported him. '_Is it true, are they lying' _he thought. Suddenly he saw Elle appear out of no where. "What was that" she said. "Hiro Nakamura" he said as he walked towards her and she limped towards him. "Strange day" she said as they neared each other.

"Was Bennet lying about my parents?" he asked her. "I don't know Gabriel, when I worked for the company they kept so many secrets from me" she said. Gabriel believed her. "Isn't there any way we can find out the truth?" he asked. "I don't think so, wait their this one person the company had their eye on, she's an office working that's basically a human lie detector" she said.

"So if I copy her power" Gabriel began. "Then you could get the truth straight from Arthur or Angela" Elle finished. They smiled as they notice what they had just done. "Look at uses, together for barely a day and were already" He started. "Finishing each other sentances" She finished before moving closer to him and putting her arms around his waist.

He pulled her in to a kiss and in that moment when they were together those two people who for there whole live had felt an emptiness inside them finally felt complete. There kiss was interupted by electricity shock both of them at the lip. "Now that's what I call spark flying" she said.

Gabriel laugh and held her is his arms and said "I love you so much Elle, without you I was death inside, a slave to the Hunger but with you I finally feel alive and happy for the first time in a long time". "I love you too Gabriel, that year after I betrayed you, was the worse year of my life, because I had loved and lost you" she said with a tear in her eye.

He wipped it away and they lay on sandy ground of the beach and began to embrace one another.

Early the next day they went to the office where Sue Landers the Human lie detector worked. They made there way to her office and entered. She was sitting at her desk and looked up and said "Can I help you". "We just need to talk to you for a minute" Elle said. Sue felt the shaking and said "Your lying" before trying to get up.

Gabriel forced her to sit in her chair telekinitically. He began to focus very intently at her trying to figure out how her ability work. He felt the urge to cut her head open and examine her brain but he fought, he knew if he wanted to be with Elle he couldn't give in.

Elle was staring at Gabriel. '_I know you can do it Gabriel, don't give into the hunger'_ she thought to herself. Success, Gabriel had unlocked the secrets to her ability and knew he had it.

He smiled triumphantly and turned to Elle and said "It work, test it out, lie to me". "I hate you" she said. Suddenly Gabriel and Sue felt a tingle and they knew she was lying. Gabriel stood up and embraced Elle. Remembering that Sue was in the room they turned to leave. The door opened and the other office came in with a cake and said "Happy Birthday".

"Happy Birthday" Gabriel and Elle said as they disappeared into the crowd leaving behind a confused Sue.

Their next stop was to Pinehearst to cofront Arthur Petrilli. They entered the building and took out security with ease. "Wait here Elle" Gabriel said. "No I'm coming with you" she said. "This is something i have to do alone" he said, Even though she didn't agree she let him go to face Arthur.

He heard Arthur shout "This is your problem, too much thought not enough action, how could you even be my son". He entered the room just as Peter fired the gun and he stopped it telekinetically. "Gabriel you're here" Arthur said. "I am, no place I'd rather be than with family " He said before asking "Are you really my family?"

"Of course, I'm your father" he said. The tingle again and Gabriel knew he was lying and he felt something else, he felt something click in his brain and he knew he had copied Arthur's original ability. "No your not" he said " Even so, I want to thank you". "For what" Arthur asked. "For this" he said before touching Arthur's hand and absorbing all of his ability leaving him powerless.

"No" he said. "Yes" Gabriel said "Your not a Killer but I am". With that he fired the bullet still in mindair into Atrhur's head killing him. Then he telekinitically throw the weakened Haitan to the wall knocking him out cold.

He turned to Peter who raised his gun in defence but Gabriel said "I'm not going to hurt you Peter, Arthur is going to be my last kill, I want to talk to you for a second". Peter lowered his gun and said "I'm listening".

"I sorry, for all the terrible thing i've done to all of you, i know that doesn't make uo for it but i want to be a good person now, tonight Sylar died and Gabriel Gray is reborn, tell them all i'm sorry, tell Hiro, Matt, Noah and Claire, tell her that I'll never bother her again" he said sincerely. Despite everything he had done looking at him now Peter could see their was good in him.

He walked up to Elle and picked her up into his arms before kissing her and carrying her out of the building. "It over Elle, our whole live we've just been pawns for a bunch of old geezer playing chess, Arthur, Angela, my mother, your father, but now we're free" he said.

"What will we do, where will we go" she asked. "Anywhere we want" he said kissing her and teleporting off to start there new lives.

_Two months Later_

Gabriel and Elle had settled in nicely to their new home in the suburbs. Elle finally found the peace and happiness she had always wanted and every night when they went to sleep in each others arms they were afraid that they would wake up alone to discover their perfect life was just a dream. But fortunately that hadn't happened yet.

They made sure that the Company never found them. They were fitting in quite easily with their neighbour, they went to barbeques, walks in the parks, trips to the beach where Elle had finally overcome her weakness of water.

Life couldn't be more perfect as they sat the couch next to each other. "Do you think we can live like this forever" she asked. "Forever and a day" he said kissing her.

Gabriel headed up stairs to get something he forgot. While he was up there his Telepathy began to go off. He still hadn't mastered it and would pick up random thought at strange moments. He heard '_There in the living room, I'll put a bullet in Sylar head before he can even react'. _

He ran down stair because the voice sound blood thristy and driven by the single minded purpose of revenge and most of all it sounded familar. It was Claire


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner

Gabriel ran down the stair and saw Claire sneaking into the living room with a gun in hand aiming it at Elle. "No" he shouted. Elle got up and turned around quick as lightning and was about to blast Claire shot her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground and Claire turned to face Gabriel "Your Dead Sylar" she said hatefully.

"I don't think so" he said as he disarmed and pin her to the wall telekniitically. Her ran over to Elle who was bleeding pretty badly. "Nothing you can do" Claire said. "You wanna bet Cheerleader" Elle said. She screamed as Gabriel pulled the bullet out telekinetically. Sudden Elle's wound began to regenerate.

"What the hell" Claire said surprised at this. Gabriel stood up and placed his hand on Claire forehead and knocked her out cold with mental manipulation. He and Elle then tied her to a chair. "What are we gonig to do about her" Elle asked. "We can't kill her, maybe I could erase her memory" he said. "No the Haitain's power doesn't work on people who can regenerate".

"What about using your telepathy to mind control her" Elle suggested. "I having unlocked that yet, i'm still practicing with it" he said "Damn" Elle said. "If she found us does that mean the Company found us" Gabriel said. "We'll have to wake her up and find out"

They woke Claire up who to struggle to break free of her binds. "Claire, does anyone else know you came here" Elle asked. "Bite me " she said. "I just might, now answer the question" Elle said. "My dad, he right behind me " she said. It began to tingle.

"Your lying" Gabriel said. He concentrated and used his Telepathy. '_My family thinks i'm at college but i've been hunting down Sylar'_ she thought. "Interesting" he said."What's interesting?" Elle asked. "Nobody knows she's here, they think she at college" he said.

"Does the Company or anyone other than you know where we are" Elle asked. "No" Claire said. No tingle, she was telling the truth. "How did you find us" Gabriel asked. "I met this person who could find anyone anywhere, he told where you are" she said. Again no tingle she was telling the truth.

"What's his name" Gabriel asked. She said nothing so her used Telepathy again. '_Ben Greene, he lives in Dallas, Texas' _she thought. "I'll be back in a while" he said grining at the prospect of a new ability. He picked up the chair and carried it into the living room .

"Elle's going to keep an eye on you so why don't you two watch some TV, oh look Gossip Girl's on, isn't that one of your favourite shows Elle" he said as Elle sat down next to them. "You know me too well Gabriel" she said. "Love you" he said kissing her before teleporting off.

After the episode was over Elle said "I definately think, Chuck and Blair are going to end up together, Dan and Serena i'm not so sure on, what do you think". "Your kidding right, you ties me to a chair and are holding me prisoner and you want to talk about TV couples" Claire said sarcasticly.

"Hey, you broke into our house and tried to kill us and you shot me, so don't play the vicitm" Elle said. "Well your the one who shot my boyfriend out of the sky and your boyfriend played brain surgeon on me and the two of you tried to kidnap me" she said.

Just before a big argue was about to break out Gabriel reappeared in the room. "I got the power" he said. "Why are you covered in blood" Claire said. "For your information Claire i don't kill people anymore all it took was a handshake for me to take his power all thanks to your Grandpa" he said.

He and Elle went into the Kitchen. "So what do we do with her" Elle said. "We're just going to have to keep her here until we know she won't tell anyone where we are" he said. "Cool I've always wanted a pet, but are you sure it wise" she said looking at Claire unsure of what to do.

"It's the best option we have" he said. They walked into the living room and turned to Claire and said "We hope you like our slice of Heaven cause your not go to be leaving for a while". "You can't just keep me prisoner here for ever" she said.

"Well technically we can, since you'll live forever and i'll live for ever and as of two weeks ago Elle will now live forever so we can keep you here forever, and just so you know your not a prison, try to think of yourself as more of a guest or a pet" he said. "Maybe we should get her a collar" Elle said. "I love the way you think" he said beginning kiss her as she nibbled on his neck.

Claire got there attention by pretending to cough. "Oh yeah we forgot about you, don't worry Claire if you want a kiss all you had to do was ask" Elle said suggestively moving closer to her.

"Go to Hell" she said. "Now if you don't stop being so rude you wouldn't get any dessert, which reminds me, I better get started on dinner" Gabriel said. "Your in luck tonight Claire, Gabriel's a great cook" Elle said.

After that they were sitting at the dining room table as Gabriel untied Claire from the chair but held her to the chair telekinitically. "It's rude to leave the table without asking to be excused" he said to her "I thought your mother would have taight you better manners". He gave them each a bowl of spagetti bolenese and sat down.

They began to each but Claire did not touch the food. "What's the matter Claire aren't you hunger" he asked. "What in it, grounded glass or arsenic" she asked. "Nothing, we don't want to hurt you Claire" Gabriel said. "Then let me go" she said. "We can't do that" he said "Not until we trust you wouldn't tell anyone where we are".

"Come on eat it's delicious" Elle said. Claire had to agree it did smell delicious, her mouth was pratically water with it in front of her. She didn't want to give into Paul Bernardo and Karla Homolka but she was starving and it looked so good. Finally she decided just to have a little and began to eat it. It was delicious.

"So what's on your mind Claire" Gabriel asked. "I was wonder how Elle got regeneration as a power" she said. "Interesting story, you see since i'm going to live forever I don't want to do that without Elle" he said holding her hand as she blushed. "Anyway I found this guy who can transfer abilities from one person to another, so I give Elle one of my regenerative abilities, I had three copies of it already so it was like giving her a kidney"

"Great now I have two psychos that will be bugging me forever" she said. "For your information Claire, Gabriel and I would have been more than happy to leave you alone for all of eternity, your the one you came after us" Elle said. "That's another thing I don't get why do you keep calling Sylar Gabriel?" Claire asked her.

"Because that's my name Claire, before i became Sylar I was Gabriel Gray a watchmaker from New York" he explained. Claire was qutie surprised to learn that he had a life before Sylar, she alway thought he had alway been a twisted psychopath. "So your telling me, you were a normal guy once" she said.

"Yep a normal if slightly nerdy guy" he said. "You should have seen him, big glass and sweater vests and neatly combed hair" Elle said. "Hey" he said offended. "Honey, I loved you then and I love you now but you have to admit you had no fashion sense" Elle said. Suddenly Gabriel and Elle began to laugh uncontrolable even Claire started laughing much to her surprise.

After dinner Gabriel put the dishs in the dishwasher and turned to Claire and said "You can either watch a movie with us or go to bed". "You expect me to watch When Harry met Sally while i'm being held here against my will" she said. "Well we were actually going to watch Back to the Future but if you'd rather go to sleep then follow me" he said.

She obeyed and followed him into the hall. She saw the front door and thought about making a run for it but Gabriel said "You'd be out cold before you even took a step". That extingushed that idea.

He brought her down to the basemint and to her surprise it was actually quite nice. It was not dark and gloomy and filled with years of worthless and broken junk. Instead it was well light and well furnished and had everything she need including a bed and even a bedroom and shower.

"What did you expect a cage?" he said. "I didn't expect something this nice" she said looking around trying to find the flaw, the window were blocked and to small to squaze through so that put an end to an escape plans for awhile. "Elle's will lend some of her clothes since you two are around the same size" he said heading up the stair "Down you need anything".

"No, it's just, Thank you Sylar" she said. Even though it pained her to say it, the two villian in there own way had show her kindness. "Your welcome Claire, goodnight, and it's Gabriel" he said before closing the door and locking it. I guess they don't trust her to stay.

Claire lay back on her unusually comfotable bed and thought '_If i even want a chance to get out of her, i better just play along with there little game'_.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl Time

Claire woke up and looked around. She didn't know where she was for a split second before remembering what had happened. She was being held prisoner by Spike and Drusilla. She had to get out of there. She run up the stair and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. '_Damn, it's locked'_ she thought.

She tried to force it open but it was to strong. Finally she sat back on her bed and tried to think of a way out. She looked at her little bathroom and realised she hadn't showered in at least 3 days. Deciding it was better than sitting around doing nothing she took a shower.

To her surprise it was not cold or dirty. Instead it was warm and oddly comforting. She thought of her family and kicked herself for lying to them. She had arranged it so that it would take them month to realise she wasn't actually in college and by the time they find her then her Dad will probably try and take on Sy;ar and Elle single handed. With all of his new power he won't stand a chance.

She turned the shower off. The room was full of steam so she felt around for a towel. She felt one and heard a voice say "Here you go cheerleader". She screamed and said "Elle what the Hell are you doing" before covering herself. "Don't be embarassed if you have something i've never seen before i'll zap it" she said teasing her.

Claire was getting angry being played with by a pair of psychos. "I got to admit, you got a hot body, I guess cheerleading and immortality would do that for you" she said before zapping Claire on the nose. "Will you get out while I get changed" she screamed.

"Why are you down here anyway" Claire asked through the door. "Well Gabriel's out for a few hours and he suggested you and I have some Girl Time, only problem is i've never had girl time before so i don't know what to do" she said.

Claire came out fully dressed and said "Wait you're telling me you've never been to a slumber party?". "Nope, I was to busy catching super powered criminal or being experimented on" she said. "Did you even have friends" she asked. "Nope, the closest thing i had to friends were the doctor at the Company" she said.

Claire couldn't help feel sorry for Elle, she never had time with friends. "Well, back in high school, me and the other cheerleaders would do are hair and play games and talk about boys and stuff like that" Claire said. "I could do that" she said smiling happily.

For the next couple of hour Claire and Elle had a sort of day time slumber party. They did each other nails and hair. Elle had her painted electric blue while Claire had her's done and different colour each making and rainbow of her fingernails. After that they talked about thing like family.

"What's up with you and your dad Claire do you hate him or love him or what" Elle asked. "I don't hate him, it's just i'm sick of all his lies" Claire said. Elle rolled her eyes and said "If you asked me you don't appreshiate what you have". "What do you mean" Claire said.

"Well let me ask you this, would you rather have a mother and father who love absolutely but lie to you to protect you from a world full of people like Arthur Petrilli or Knox, or would you want a father who took away your childhood to experiment on you and use you as his own personal attack dog or a mother who always made you feel like you were never good enough, never important enough, never special enough" she said.

This got Claire thinking, maybe Elle was right, despite everything her father had done it was done out of love, maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. "Were your parent like that" she asked.

"My dad was I don't know what my mom was like, I can't remember her, the mother i was talking about, well its not my place to tell you about" she said. Claire deduced she was talking about Sylar mother. _'Wow no wonder these two are so messed up, I mean if i got rised like them I'd probably be as messed up as them' _she thought.

To her surprise shew found herself feeling sorry for the two of them, even though it didn't excuse everything they had doe to her she felt her hatred for them lessen.

After that they decided to play truth or dare. "Truth" Elle said. "How did Gabriel Gray become Sylar" Claire asked as she was curious as to how a watchmaker from New York became the super powered serial killing thorn in her side. Elle face changed expression and Claire recognised it as guilt and just before she could speak a voice interupted them.

"Well you see, Gabriel Gray was just an ordinary watchmaker from New York who always wanted to be special, and one day her was approach by Chandra Suresh, who told him he was special, how when his power proved to be passive he contacted a man named Brian Davis who had Telekinesis, he didn't want it and I did so, i killed and took his power, after that I felt so much guilt that I tried to kill myself until this little angel save me" he said refering to Elle as Gabriel came down the stair to join them

"After that the Company wanted to find out his secrets so they sent me and your Dad to spy on him, and we began a relationship and i started to fall in love with him, your father insisted we complete the mission so I introduced him to another special with the power of Kinetic Projection and Gabriel snapped and became Sylar and i was left with the guilt of creating him and losing the man i loved" Elle finished.

"That is until, Old man Petrilli brought us back together, one of two good things he did for us" Gabriel said beginnig to kiss Elle. Claire was speechless, her father had never told her about this, all of it, all the victims, Jackie, Isaac, Ted, they could still be alive if her father hadn't intervened.

"You know when I said you should have some girl time, i was expecting pillow fights and truth or dare not telling my origin story" he said. "We actuall are playing truth or dare and it's Claire's turn" Elle said. "Dare" Claire said without thinking.

"I dare you to kiss Elle on the mouth for five second" Gabriel said. "No way" Claire said. "Come on Claire, isn't this what girl do in colleg, experiment" Elle said moving closer to her. "Not a chance in hell, no offense Elle" she said.

"What's the matter Claire, chicken" Gabriel said. "Oh I'll show you chicken, come here" she said pulling Elle into a kiss. To the surprise of both Ele and Claire they actually like it. Elle's lips were warm and soft and tasted like peach. Her electrical abilty tickled Claire as their lips moved around. Claire lips to Elle were welcoming and divene and tasted liek strawberries.

The kiss lasted for a lot longer then five second, it was actually bordering on making out. Finally when they pull apart Elle said breathless "That was intense". The only person who made her feel that way was Gabriel. Claire felt light headed and decided to have some fun with Gabriel.

Looking at him she was no longer seeing that ruthless killer he was, instead she saw the a man trying to make up for what he had done in the past. "Ok Gabriel, truth or dare" Claire said. "Dare" said. "I dare you to kiss me"she said.

He turned to Elle and said "May I". "I had the pleasure you should too" she said. With that he began to kiss Claire and it was amazing. Despite the age difference it felt naturally, right. Claire remembered kissing West, but that was nothing to this, Gabriel was powerful, he practically a god yet he was gentle and Claire could sense the kind soul that was buried deep inside of him. As for Gabriel, in the moment he kissed Claire the chaos within his mind was made quiet and tequail, the only time it was like that was when he was with Elle.

After the kiss ended Gabriel said "Truth or Dare, Claire". "Truth"she said. "Why did you come here" he asked. "I came because I wanted revenge for all you've done to me, yet now that i know the truth about you two, i don't know what i want"

After that they went up stair and had dinner. Claire did not try and run away this time and she eat it without complaint and even joined in on the conversation. After dinner Gabriel didn't bring her to the basemint instead he brought her upstair into a spare bedroom and said "You can stay in the guest room tonight"

"Thank you Gabriel" She said. "Claire, we're deeply sorry for everything we did to you and your family, did Peter deliver my message" he said. "Yes he did and I didn't believe him" she said. "What about now" he asked. "I believe him know"she said. "I know we have a lot to make up for but, while your here with us we'll try and right some of those wrongs" he said and Claire could see he was being sincere.

Later that night while Gabriel and Elle were asleep Claire snuck downstair and was about to leave but just couldn't bring herself to leave. '_Maybe Peter was right, maybe there is good in them'_ she thought. '_Maybe I should stay and try and build some bridges'_ she thought and finally decided to go back to bed and see where this goes.


	4. Chapter 4

Giving in to Feelings

Claire was lying in bed. It was the middle of the night. She looked up and saw him, Gabriel standing at the end of her bed. "What do you want" she asked. "I think you know" he said in almost a whisper. "Come get me" she said sitting up. Gabriel hopped on the bed and began to crawl towards her and when he got to her they began to kiss.

"What are you doing" said a voice. They turned around and saw Elle standing in the doorway in her nightie. "Just playing" Claire said seductively. "Can I play too" she said coming towards them. "Of course" Claire said. "Always room for you" Gabriel said as they began to kiss. Elle used her ability to cut Claire's nightie in half and they began to ravage her.

Suddenly Claire woke up with the sun coming in through the window. '_Damn it was just a dream'_ she thought. Little did she know Gabriel and Elle bouth had similar dreams that night.

Claire got dressed and headed downstair for breakfast. They were having waffles. After breakfast Gabriel and Elle began to cuddle on the couch and watch TV. "Don't either of you have jobs" she asked. "No" Elle said. "We're to busy being in love" he said kissing her neck.

"How do you afford this place then" she asked. "Gabriel raised his hand and summoned a spoon to it telekinetically and held it in his hand and it began to change colour from metalic to gold. "Here you go" he said throwing it to her. "This is real gold" she said examining it.

"You can thank my dad for the ability, about the only good thing he ever did for me" she said. "Come Claire, come sit with us". Claire sat down next to them on the couch. "This is weird, were sitting here all friendly and such" she said. "It called Stockhom Syndrome Claire" Gabriel said. "No, it's called friendship" she said.

Over the next two weeks, they lived a similar process. They began to trust each other more. Claire did not try to escape because personally she didn't want to. They were being with each other although they kept the fact that they were having dreams about the other secret. But there was no dening that sexual tension was building up between the three.

They tried to deny it, everytime Gabriel or Elle saw Claire walk past them with her body that was so hot it could melt Glaciers they thought '_Stop that, she too young and your already with someone'_. Claire also tried not to fight the attraction she felt for but Gabriel and Elle by saying to herself '_Their just dreams and beside, their to old for you and their already together, what do you think they'll be interested in a threesome, well maybe Gabriel it's every guys fanstasy but Elle no way in hell'_. But however this arguement began to mean less everytime Claire saw Elle looking at her with lust in her eyes.

Eventually they brought Claire out shopping with them. She and Elle would often get matching clothes. She was begining to enjoy Gabriel's cooking and now when she looked at him she didn't see the monster that took her power she saw a man trying to live a good life.

One day Gabriel came to her after dinner and said "Claire I want to do something to try and make up for what i did to you" he said placing his hand on her. "What are you" she begin but was interupted by a strange feeling in her head. It was like heat in her brain, suddenly it felt like an atomic bomb went off in her head and with that both she and Gabriel were on the ground weakened.

"What did you do to me" she demanded. "This" he said zapping her. "Ow, that hurt, That hurt " she exclaimed realising she had regained her ability to feel pain.

"You can turn it on and off" Gabriel explained. "Thank you" she said hugging him. It was in this moment that Claire finally forgave Gabriel and stopped thinking of him as Sylar.

One day while watching TV Claire noticed a familar thing on the movie station and said "Cool Labyrinth on". She was meet with looks of confusion from Elle and Gabriel. "Don't tell me you've never seen this movie" she asked them. "My mother didn't let me watch movies as a kid" Gabriel said. "Why" she asked.

"I'm named after an Archangel, you figure it out" he said. She assumed his mother must have been some religius nut who thought TV was the Devil's handy work. "What about you" she asked Elle. "The only movies I watched as a kid were training video to be an agent" Elle said.

"Well then your going to love this movie" she said as they began to watch it. She was right they did love it. They loved David Bowie's little musical bits and all the little muppet the movie was over Claire said "I'm going to go to bed"

She turned around as she left and saw the two of them staring at her as she walked and finally she decided enough was enough. "This is getting ridiculous" she said. "What" they asked in unison. "This, I know you want me, both of you, because i want you just as much, so why don't we just ignore all the reason why we shouldn't and just do it " she said.

There jaws dropped and Claire walked out of the room and up to the stair and called to them "If you want me, come and get me". Within a second the tow them raced upstair and Gabriel picked Claire up and carried her up to the master bedroom and through her her on the bed will she laughed.

Elle who was already down to her lingerie climbed into bed with Claire and began to undress her while they made out. It was better then there little kiss during the truth or dare game and it was hotter than a volcano. "How was I" Claire asked. "Good but were missing someone" Elle said before gesturing to Gabriel to join them.

He didn't need to be told twice as he climbed into bed with two beautiful women and they had the greatest night of there lives.


	5. Chapter 5

After Effect

Gabriel was the first to wake up after their night of passion. He awoke with two beautiful blondes resting their heads on his chest while they slept. As he stoke their hair while they slept he windered how he Gabriel Gray had ended up here.

Up until a few months ago he had never been with a woman in his life, now he was laying in bed with two of the most beautiful women he had ever meet, never in his wildest dreams had he imaged something like this happening to him.

Elle began to wake up. "Morning" he said. "Morning" she said. She noticed Claire and said "So that really happen, wow, Gabriel I love you with all my heart but i've got to admit what happened last nigt was the most amazing experience of my life" she said. "You took the words right out of my mouth" he said.

"That not all i'm going to take out of your mouth" she said before kissing him. "Think we should wake her up to talk about this" Gabriel said refering to Claire. "Fine" Elle said before zapping Claire nose. Claire woke up and said "Ow, that hurt". "Don't worry i just means i like you" she said.

"Wow, so that was sex" Claire said "You know back in cheerleading the girl would say the first isn't as good as you imagine". "So were we not as good as you imagined" Elle said. "It was a thousand time better than I imagined, but this is not how i expected to lose my virginity" she said.

"To your two biggest enemies" Gabriel said. "Ex-enemies" Claire said "So what are we going to do about this?". "Well, I don't about you or Gabriel but I definate want to do that again" Elle said. "You'll hear no arguements from me" Claire said. "What have we got here a love triangle" Gabriel said.

"No, love triangle are competition, this is something else altogether" Claire said. "Well, I'm going to take a shower" Elle said getting up and heading to the bathroom. "Do either of you want to join me" she asked seductively.

Within seconds both of them followed her into the shower for some fun. After that they decided that even through none of them know what last meant between they wanted to continue it and so they decided to see where thing went.

None had much dating experience before but they did their best to be a couple. Claire who only real boyfriend was West found it weird to have voth a boyfriend and a girlfriend at the same time but she was enjoying it. She loved it when Elle zapped her, at first it hurt but she was starting to like it, it sort of tickled. And loved seeing this other side to Gabriel, not the monster Sylar, nor the nerdy Gabriel Gray, something different better than either of those people.

Elle who was used to love, the only time she was with people was when the prisoner of the company were really desperate like Adam. This was the first time in a long time that she felt love for other and loved by others. She loved it when Gabriel would gaze at her with eyes so full of love. And she loved how Claire was trying so hard to be a good girlfriend, it was so cute when she wanted to eskimo kiss her.

Gabriel who for most of his life was social inept found it so easy to be devoted both to Elle and Claire. he loved the way Claire would getso happy everytime he made waffle in the mornig and would thnk him by letting him lick the maple syrup off her lips. He loved how Elle snuggle up to him when they laying and he would wraphis arm around her and make her feel completely safe.

But most of all they loved the moments when their eyes meet. When Claire's emerald green and Elle's electric blue would look into Gabriel earthy brown and in that moment they saw how happy they all were and how perfect there lives were.

One night at dinner Claire started laughing to herself. "What so funny Claire" Gabriel asked. "It hard to believe a month ago I broke into this house trying to kill you and know" she began. "And now we're in love" Elle said taking Claire and Gabriel hands. "Yeah we are in love" Claire agreed.

"Love, I was always afraid i'd never find love" he said. "Isn't that what we're all afraid of" Claire said. "Now I've found the love of not just one person but two, I don't know how my life could get any better" he said.

Elle and Claire looked at each other and smiled. "Oh it about to get a lot better" Claire said. "We've got a surprise for you, wait here" Elle said as they left the room.

After a few minutes they came back into the room with a cake and were dressed in cheerleader outfits. "Happy Birthday Gabriel" They said in unison. "Oh my god this is so nice" Gabriel said happily. He couldn't believe it.

"We know you have a thing for cheerleader"Elle began . "So we thought you'd like this" Claire finshed. They were right he did like cheerleaders and he love how they looked in those short skirts.

After they had some cake they decided to take the party up to the bedroom and they had an incredible night of passion. The next morning they woke up with the sun beaming in on their faces. "I love you both so much" Gabriel said. " We love you you too" they said. Then Elle turned to Claire and said "I love you Claire". "I love you too Elle" Claire said.

While they bassed in each other love Gabriel heard something come up the stairs. He focus he telepathy and heard the thoughts outside. '_Once we kick open the door, take Sylar out first, then Bishop, There are report person in the house, take them until they can be identified._

_"_Oh no" Gabriel said. "What wrong honey" the girls asked. Before Gabriel could answer the door was kicked open and several soldier in armour came rushing into the room with guns.


	6. Chapter 6

On The Run

"Put your hands up, Sylar, Bishop if you try anything we will shot you" said one of the soldiers. Gabriel smiled at the pointlessness of the threat. If he wanted to he could kill them all right now. '_No your Good now '_ he thought. Instead he decided to incapacitate them all. But how to do it without them counter attacking.

Then he remember a certain power he obtained from one of the Level 5 prisoner that he never had a reason to us, until now. "Cover your ear" he whispered to the girls. They quickly obeyed. "Shut up Sylar" One of the soldier shouted.

"My name is GABRIEL" he said before using hos sound manipulation abilties. The soldiers heard the sound and covered there but it was too lat already the symptoms were coming on, headaches, nausea, lose of balance and finally they all collasped and were rendered unconscious.

"What was that" Claire asked as she looked around the room. "Sound Manipulation, get dressed and pack your thing we have to get out of here now" he said in a hurry. They quickly got dressed and grabbed some clothes and necessities before heading out to the car.

Gabriel ran back into the house and picked up one of the soldiers, the one who appeared to be in charged tied his arms and legs and throw him in the back passenger seat as Claire and Elle got in the back.

"What'd you bring him for " Claire asked. "To find out what going on" he said. "Do you think it was the Company" Claire asked. "No if they did find us they wouldn't send in soldiers, they'd stick to there old "One of Us, One of Them" policy and they'd probably us the Haitain" Elle explained.

"Maybe they changed there methods" Gabriel said. "Maybe but I've been with them my whole life and they've never changed their methods" Elle said. "Once we find a place to lay low we'll ask him" Gabriel said.

"He probably wouldn't talk" Claire said. "I can be very persuasive" Gabriel said. "You're not going to torture him are you" Claire asked. " With my abilities i wouldn't have to" Gabriel said.

They drove several miles into the next state. There they found a motel and managed to sneak the soldier into one of the rooms. They tied him to a chair and woke him up by throwing water in his face.

"Let me you freaks" he demanded "Or else i'll kill you". "You're in no position to be making threats" Gabriel said. "Who do you work for" Elle asked. "Like i'd tell you" he said.

"I said Who do you work for" Elle said while creating a ball of electricity in her hand a moving it to his cheek shocking him. "OW, you bitch" he said. Before Gabriel could react to this Claire had punched him in the face and knocked the chair backwards

"Don't talking to her like that" she said. "Damn, I got to say that bad ass white knight thing you just did was very sexy" Elle said purring. "Really " Claire said coming over and licking her cheek. "Yeah defending my honour like that, very sweet of you and punching out a soldier very hot" Elle replied before kissing Claire long and hard.

Gabriel thought about interupting them to remind them they were being hunted by G.I Joes but decided against it to enjoy the kiss. "Aw what's wrong Gabriel feeling left out" Claire said. "Come here" Elle said. Gabriel quickly joined them in a three way kiss.

While he was enjoying it one of his ability kicked in. Suddenly he had an urge to draw. He pulled away from the girl and looked around the room and found a pencil and began to draw on the wall.

When Claire and Elle went to stop him they saw how his eyes had turned whote and remind how he had Isaac's abilty to paint the future. After about 20 minute of non stop drawing he had finished a picture of several people tied up with tubes in there nose.

"Oh my God that's Peter" Claire said noticing one of the people. "And that's Mohinder and Matt Parkman" Gabriel said. "They look like they've been taken prisoner.

"What do you know about this" Claire said heading over to the soldier tied to the chair. "What are you do to my Uncle" she demanded. '_Uncle, wait a minute she's Petrelli daughter, what the hell's she with Sylar and Bishop' he thought _and Sylar read his mind.

"How do you know who we are" Gabriel asked. He said nothing. Gabriel concentrated really hard and pushed a thought into the soldiers head '_Tell us everything we want to know'_. "Who do you work for" Gabriel asked.

"The government" he said. "What the hell does the government want with us" Elle asked. "Their rounding up everyone with ability so they would endanger others" he said trying to stop himself.

"How do they know abilities" Claire asked. "Nathan Petrelli, he went to the President and told him about abilities and everyone who has one and so were round all them up, expect you, you've been declared missing so are order were to bring you to Noah Bennet directly" he said to Claire.

"What does my dad have to do with this" She asked. "He's helping Petrelli round up you freak of nature" he replied. Claire was speechless. "We are you taking them" Gabriel asked. Just as he was about say something he screamed in pain as blood starting coming out of his mouth.

Elle and Claire screamed as they saw something pink and bloody on the ground. He bite off his own tongue. _'No Matter'_ Gabriel thought before reading his mind. And getting the location a plane hangar where Specials were been taken.

Claire left the room while this happened and called Peter. "Hello" he said. "Peter are you okay" she asked. "Claire is that you, where have you been, you parents have been worried sick they even came to New York to see if you were with me" he said.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to upset everyone, I'm okay but listen Peter you've got to get into your car and start driving" she said. "What?" he said. "Just listen to me Peter you in great danger" she said.

"What do you, hang on their someone at they door, wait what the hell" he said before being cut off. "PETER,PETER" she screamed but heard no response. She ran back into the room and said "They captured Peter".

"Well we know where there being taken, we can stop them" Gabriel said. "Are you serious, you do know all of them want to kill you, and me too" Elle said. "Gabriel, I want to save Peter but I don't want you or Elle to put yourself in danger because of me, I love you both too much" Claire said.

"Peter was willing to give me a second chance once when he could have killed me, I think it's time i repayed the favor" he said. "Well i guess i'm going to have to watch your back so i'm going to" Elle said.

Gabriel went over to the soldier and said "I know your team is probably on there way to capture us and rescue you but we'll go long ogne by then so I want you to deliver a message to the rest of the people after us, I know you can't talk but you can write the message, tell them that if they come after us again we wouldn't as merciful as we were with you".

They joined hands and grabbed there bags before teleporting off to help the other. The three of them thought it was funny that the three of them finally got to be what they always wanted to be, the Hero, not the villian in Gabriel and Elle's case or the Damsel in Distress in Claire case.


	7. Chapter 7

To The Rescue.

Gabriel teleported them outside of the the Hanger and quickly turned them invisible to avoid being spotted. They saw the soldier herding many of the people into the plane. "Oh my god" Claire said gasping. "It's like the Nazi" Elle whispered.

"We've got to help them" Claire said before runing off . By letting go of Gabriel the invisiblity wore off and the soldiers all turned and point their guns at her. "Put your hands up and get on the ground" they shounted. Suddnenly one of the guns flew out of thier hands and into her hands.

"How about you put your hands up and get on the ground" said Gabriel and Elle who suddenly became visible. Gabriel disarmed the soldiers telekinetically as Elle produced lightning in her hands.

Gabriel throw a some of the soldiers into the wall while Elle lightning blasted other and Claire shot at their feet to weaken them. After they were all out cold Claire ran over to the people and pulled the bags and nose plugs off there heads.

"What are we going to go, where do we go" Gabriel asked. "I know where to go, there a Company safe house in New Mexico, we can take them there for a while" Elle said. "Alright, i'll teleport them" Gabriel said.

"Alright grab there hands" Claire said. Gabriel put his hand on Elle and Claire's shoulders as they took the hand of a different person in each. In a second they were in the safe house.

"Put them there" Elle said. They placed the semi conscious people on the floor. The 4 people they had brought were Hiro, Matt, Tracy and Mohinder. "I'll go get the second group" Gabriel said heading off.

He teleported back to the hanger. Luckly the reinforcement hadn't come yet. He grabbed Daphne and Ando and headed back to the safe house. He placed them on the ground next to the other as Claire came in from the kitchen with a wet cloth. "They haven't woken up yet" she said sounding worried.

"Give them a few minutes for the anesetic to wear off" He said "I'll be back in a minute". "Don't forget Peter" she said. He teleported off to the hanger. He heard people coming. He had to hurry, he went over to one of the people and pulled the bag off their head and was surprised by who it was.

"Maya" he said to himself. '_Why's she here, she doesn't have an ability anymore'_ he thought. He heard the guard shouted " Hurry up". '_Figure it out later, get out of here now'_ he thought and grabbed her. He turned around and saw Peter standing very weakly looking like he was about to collapse. He was taking the bag and nose plug off a woman.

"Come on Peter, we got to get out of here" he said. "Sy...lar" he managed to gasp before Gabriel grabbed him and her and teleported off to the safe house.

"Oh my god Peter" Claire said before running up to Gabriel and helping him with Peter. "Claire" he said. "Hey Peter" she whisper with tears of joy in her eyes at the sight of her uncle.

He placed the three people gently on the floor. Claire sat next to him to make sure he was ok. "Claire, we have to talk" Gabriel said. Claire got up and walked over to her lovers and said "Ok guys whats up"

"Claire, what are we going to do when they wake up" Gabriel said. "What do you mean" She asked. "Remember Gabriel and me are still villains in there eyes, odd are they'll try and kill us when they wake up" Elle said.

"Look it i'll vouch for you guys when they wake up" she said. "Are you sure they listen to you" Gabriel said. "I am the Cheerleader after all" she said striking a pose "Besides the mystery woman you brought probably doesn't hate you". She was refering to the blond woman Peter was helping.

After a while the people began to wake up one by one. When the were all awake Claire decided to break the news to the group. "Alright guys" she said to get their attention as they were all talking at once trying to figure out how they got there.

"Cheerleader" exclaimed a curious Hiro. "Claire, how the hell did we get here, the last thing i remember is being captured by some soldiers" Matt said.

"Well, here's your saviours" she said as Elle and Gabriel entered the room. "Sylar" several people shouted at once. Suddenly Mohinder, Matt, Maya, Hiro, Ando began to stand up and gang up him. "I'm going to Kill you Sylar for what you did to my father" Mihinder shouted.

Claire and Elle stood in front of him and said "Get back". "Claire how can you defend this man after all he's done" Mohinder said. "Yes he's a monster" Maya said in agreement. "Like your innocent Mohinder, didn't you kill my Father" Claire said.

"Now sit down and let us explain or i'll electricute your asses and you know i will so don't push me" Elle said. They sat begrudgenly to this. Gabriel stood up in front of them and said "Most know me as Sylar, the evil, brain taking, power stealing serial killer, but my real name is Gabriel Gray and i was a watchmaker from New York" he said as he told them the whole story from how he became Sylar to how his love for Elle and helped him defeat the Hunger.

"So while me and Elle were on the run from the soldiers we bumped into Claire and after i redemned myself to her we came to rescue to you guys from the soldiers" he finished. They decide to leave out the part where Claire, Elle and Gabriel all fell in love with each other.

"So that the truth, I don't expect you guy to forgive me but I would like to accept me as an ally in this fight against the soldiers" he asked them. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as they contimplated the notion.

Hiro was the first to speak "Brain Man, you have done many bad thing but love brought you back on path of goodness, i would be honoured to call you my ally and someday maybe friend, you are on the path to redemption like Anakin Skywalker" he said bowing to him.

"Thank you Hiro" Gabriel said happily. '_At least one of them is on my side'_ he thought. "Hiro" Ando said with a disapproving tone. The two men began to argue with him but in the end Ando said "Even though i don't trust you, we'll someone with your if we're to survive so i'm in"

"I don't care I just don't want to be captured again so i'm in" Tracy said coldly. "I'm in" Daphne said. "Daphne, he's a villian" Matt said surprised. "So was I" she said. "Yeah but you're" he began but Daphne interrupted him "Yes i'm redemning and so is he so if i want my redemption i have to be willing to give him a chance at redemption" she said.

"Fine then if Daphne's in i'm in, but if you give me any reason i will kill myself" Matt said. Mohinder and Maya were talking quietly to each other and finally said " We hate more than anything and wish you were dead but without you we don't stand a chance against this new threat"

'_Only Peter's left'_ Gabriel thought turning to him. "Well Peter what's it going to be?" he asked. "A few months ago you told me that Arthur Petrelli would be your last victim and didn't believe you, but in those month i did not hear about any of us being killed so i'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt" he said.

"Alright then now on to new business, who's behind this" Elle said. "It's Nathan Petrelli" Gabriel said. "What" Peter said. "One of the soldier told us" Claire said.

"Before i passed out i heard the soldier mention a name, Danko" Peter said. "And we know my Dad's in on it" Claire said. "So these guys are the big three we have to worry about" Matt said.

There was a sound as the mysterious woman woke up and screamed to find herself in a room full of strange people. Peter went up to her and said "Calm down your with friends"

"Who are you" she said in a strange voice. It was clear to Gabriel with his abilities that she was deaf. "I'm Peter, and these are friends of mine, they aren't going to hurt you, what's your name" he asked. "Emma" she said. "Okay Emma what was the last thing you remember".

"Those soldiers were capturing me but it must have been a nightmare" she said. "It wasn't a nightmare, you were captured but you were rescued, we all were, now this questions going to be weird but do you have an ability" he asked.

"Ability, is this a joke" she said skepticly. She looked like she was ready to leave so Elle and Gabriel displayed there abilities. At first she was frightened but after Peter calmed her down her face light up ans she to herself "So that's what it was"

"What" he asked. "I can see sound as colour it scares me i thought i had a brain tumor" she explained. "Cool" Peter said. "Why were those soldiers after us" she asked. "Because we have abilities" he said. "Why" she asked.

"Enough, let get some sleep" Elle said "I'll show you to the bedrooms". As they were all lead to the room Claire ,Elle and Gabriel decided it was best to tell Peter the truth.

"Peter, can we talk to you for a minute" Claire asked as the four of them went aside. Peter was wondering what was gonig on but Claire, Elle and Gabriel were thinking '_This is not going to end well'_


	8. Chapter 8

A Night of Love

"Well you see Peter, what Gabriel told you wasn't exactly the truth" Claire said nervously. "About what?" he asked looking at Gabriel suspiciously. "About how i ended up with him and Elle" she said. "So what's the real story" he asked.

Claire tried to say something but couldn't find the right words. She couldn't bring herself to tell her uncle, the only decent person from her father's side of the family, she couldn't even look him in the eyes. Elle saw this and placed her hand on her shoulder and said "I'll continue the story Claire". Claire smiled.

"After the little run in with Arthur, Gabriel and I settled down in a quiet suburb but Claire came after with revenge on her mind" Elle said. "It actually feels like a millions years ago that i hated you both with every fibre of my being" Claire said. They laughed to themselves at this private joke.

"Anyway after they captured me, I sort of fell in love with them" she said. "What, you SON OF BITCH, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER" Peter shouted before punching Gabriel in the nose. He fell to the floor bleeding before it healed.

"What the Hell Peter" she shouted. " Claire stay out of this" he shouted at her. "Don't talk to my girlfriend that way" Elle shouted "And don't lay another hand on Gabriel". She create a ball of lightning in her hand to back up these threats.

"Girlfriend" Peter repeated confused "You're with both of them". He looked at Claire who was angry at her uncle for reacting this way. He grabbed Gabriel by the shirt and picked him up and said "What the hell did you do to her Sylar, some sort of mind trick"

"He didn't do anything to me, neither of them did, I fell in love with them so let go of him" Claire screamed at Peter. He ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked and said "Claire what your feeling is not love it's called Stockholm Syndrome, when they captured you developped a connection to them and you just think it's love"

"No Peter I'm in love with Gabriel and Elle and I hoped that you might be the only person to respect my decision even if you don't agree with it" she said. With that she walked over and helped Elle with Gabriel. "What going on down there" shouted a voice. "What's all the racket" called Hiro in his familar accent.

"We'll talk about this in the morning" Claire said before shouting up "Nothing go to sleep". "Where do you think your going" Peter asked. "To bed" She said. "Not with those two" he said. "You can't stop me Peter and just so you know we've been sharing a bed for weeks now and it's been wonderful" she said before leaving with her two lovers.

Peter was infuriated and speechless. He decided to head up to bed and sleep it off. As he was heading to bed he noticed one of the doors was ajar and he looked in a saw Emma looking out the window. He headed over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She flinched but then turned around a saw it was Peter and exclaimed happily "Peter it's you". "Are you ok Emma" he asked. "I'm fine just looking out the window" she said. "Maybe you should get some sleep" he said. "Yeah your right" she said.

As she got into bed Peter began to leave but Emma said "Could you stay, i'm afraid to be alone and you're the only one i trust". "Sure" Peter said smiling. Looks like Claire doesn't need Peter to be her white knight anymore, but maybe he can be Emma's white Knight.

Daphne and Matt were sitting on the egde of their bed silent. It was Daphne who broke the silence "I'm sorry" she said. "What" he said confused. "I'm sorry about not being more understanding about your whole power Taboo." she said.

"Look Daphne I love you and I want to be with you, maybe your right, we're not normal so maybe we can't have a normal happy life but we can have a happy life" he said.

Daphne was looking at Matt in the eyes and wondering how the hell did she get such a great guy."I want that so much" she said leaning on him as he hugged her.

"Listen Daphne how about a compromise, i know you love to run, that's wo you are and i can accept that but every now and agian could you stop running and just enjoy the moment" he said. Daphne smiled and said "I could live with that". "Let start now" he said. So Daphne sat there in Matt arms and enjoyed this moment with her lover and she found that she didn't want to run away from this.

Mohinder was pacing his room thinking to himself _'How am i suppose to sleep under the same roof as the man who murdered my father, it's insane for all we now he could kill us all in are sleep, and Maya why did she have to be here, she must hate me, maybe i should apologise, would she even look at _me' he thought before being interrupt by well speak of the devil Maya.

"Mohinder" she said entering the room. "Oh, Maya it's lo-lovely to see you again" he siad nervously. "You look better than last time" she said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Yes about last time i'm sorry about what i did to you, you must hate me" he said sadly. "I wish i could hate you, it would be easier that way" she said "I came here to talk to you about Sylar". "What about him" he asked.

"You don't believe his story do you" she asked. "Not a chance, people like him never change" he said. "Since both of us want a pound of flesh of Sylar what say we work together" she said. "Didn't think you'd be the revenge type" Mohinder said.

"I think God will make an acception in Sylar's case" she said. "I missed you" Mohinder blurted out. "I missed you too" She said. "Do you ever think we might be able to get back together" he asked. "I don't know" she said. "Maybe when this is all over i could take you out to dinner sometime" Mohinder asked. Maya smiled and said "I'd like that".

Hiro and Ando were in there room when Ando said "Hiro i have to tell you something". "What" Hiro asked. "Your sister and I have been dating for a while now and i'd like to ask for her hand in marriage" he said. Hiro didn't say anything for a while.

Finally he took a deep breath and asked "Do you love her". "Yes "Ando said. "I need to be alone" he said and heading down to the kitchen. Hiro even though that he could think of a real reason to disapprove he had none.

He knew Ando loves his sister and the only he isn't happy for them is because he's jealous. Everyone in this building has someome except him. The only he ever loved was Charlie and she was gone, taken from him by her condition. He would give anything to have here back even his recently regained power.

He was so deep in though he didn't notice when Tracy sat down next to him with and bottle of gin. "Ain't' we a pair of losers" she said. "Huh" he said. "I know that look on your face, you and me are the only two in this building who doesn't have someone they love, so we're sitting here pining for them, in fact if i weren't drunk i wouldn't even let you see me like this" she said passing him the bottle.

"You know for once I'll drink" he said before taking a mouthful. "So who do you love" he asked. "That flying dickhead who's hunting us down" she said. "Flying man" Hiro said. "Yep Flying man" she said taking a drink. Those two spent half the night drink, singing and talking about there love life.

Gabriel was brought up stair by Claire and Elle. _'A good night sleep is what i _need' he thought. He was tired from teleporting so many people. "You standing up to Peter was pretty hot" Elle said to Claire. "Yeah well not being the damsel in distress anymore is pretty good" she said.

Gabriel knew were ths was going. They throw him on to the bed and practically pouched on him like tigers attacking there prey. He was exhausted already but he was more than happy to oblige the girls


	9. Chapter 9

Making Plans

As you can guess most of the people in the house had a good night sleep. Elle woke up first and saw how the sun's rays shun down on Claire face giving her an almost angelic appearance. Elle decided to admire her lover for a while before waking her up. '_How could i have ever hated her' _she thought to herself.

"How long have you been staring at me" Claire asked. "About 20 minute give or take" she replied. "What are you thinking" she asked. "I was wonder why i ever hated you, jealousy i guess you had the life i always wanted" Elle said. "And now after were done with this we can have that life forever" Claire said.

"Yeah since you, me and Gabriel can all regenerate we'll have forever to be together" Elle said. "You know when i found out that i'd have to live forever with Sylar as my only companion I thought it was a curse but know the idea of spending eterity with the people i love it seems like a blessing" she said.

"It's like with a glass of water, it all depend if you see it as half full or half empty" Elle said. "Well Glass is definately half full" Claire said getting out of the bed and walking to the door leading to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, care to join me" she asked Elle.

Elle sat up but turned to look at her other lover who was still asleep. "What about Sleeping Beauty should i wake him up" she asked. "Nah, let him catchup on his beauty sleep" Claire said heading into the shower as Elle followed her longingly.

While Claire and Elle were playing in the shower and Gabriel was sleeping peaceful a figure crept into the room. This man was full of hate and a desire to kill Gabriel. He stood over a slumbering Gabriel and looked down at him.

"You look so peaceful asleep, it's hard to believe that your the monster who murdered so many people" Mohinder said. Gabriel was sleeping and as such did not respond, he didn't even steer. "You may have changed but i don't care, you murdered my father and Maya's brother and people like you don't deserve a second chance, It's time they were avenged" he said before covering Gabriel mouth and nose with his hand.

At first nothing happened but after a minute Gabriel woke up with a fright as he struggled against Mohinder's inhuman strength. The hatred burned in Mohinder's eyes as he looked down at the man he was murdering with pity, what had he become.

As Gabriel struggled to be free and Mohinder thought how he a once respected Professor from India end up trying to murder a superpowered serial killer when suddenly he felt a burning pain on his back.

He screamed and released his hold on Gabriel as he fell to the floor only to receive a hard kick to the stomach. Gabriel gasped for breath as Elle and Claire ran over to him cover only in towels and still wet from the shower. "That what you get for messing with our Boyfriend" they said.

"Get the hell out of here before i make you extra crispy" Elle said blasting just in front on his face burning the tips of his hair. Mohinder barely managed to get and leave. As he walked down the hall before he fell over he thought '_What the hell was Claire doing in Sylar's room'._

"Mohinder, oh my god are you ok" cried Maya as walked out of her room and saw him on the floor with a large burn on his back. "Who did to you" she asked as she put his arm over her shoulder and carried him into her room and laid him down on the bed. She took his shirt off and examined the wound. It didn't seem that bad, no permanent damaged just risk of infection and it would hurt like hell for a while.

"I'll have to bandage it to stop infection" she said before heading down stairs to search for a first aid kit. When she got back up it dawned on her that she had no first aid skills at all. "Peter" Mohinder said weakly. "What" she asked. "Peter has medical knowledge, he can help" he said.

Maya quickly left the room in search of Peter. She went into one room only to find a very naked Daphne and Matt cuddle. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, i didn't know you were in here, i was looking for Peter" she exclaimed embarassed. "Get out you perv" Daphne shouted. Maya quickly left embarassed and shut the door behind her.

"Know where were we" Daphne said as Maya left. "Enjoying the moment" Matt before his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

After searching a lot of empty room Maya eventually found Peter in Emma room asleep on a chair facing the bed. "Peter" she said shaking him awake. "Huh, What" he said confused and half asleep. "I need you to come with me, Mohinder's been hurt" she said. With that Peter got up and followed her.

As Peter examined Mohinder's burn he said "Doesn't look to bad, what the hell did you do to get this". "I tried to kill Sylar" he said angrily. "Why would you do that" Peter said. "Because he's a monster who deserves to die" he said. "I agree" Maya said as she looked on.

"Listen i'll admit he has done some bad stuff but I know there good in him" Peter said but it found it hard to say anything good about Gabriel after he found out he was sleeping with his niece.

"How can you say that Peter" Mohinder said whincing as Peter applied the bandages. "Because I had his ability for a while, It nearly drove me insane, and thinking that he had it his whole, i'm surprised his not in a nut house" he said remember what he did to Nathan in the future after he took Gabriel's power.

Thinking about that future he remember what Claire and Gabriel and become and realised maybe this little menage a trois of there's wasn't such a bad thing maybe it's what will keep both of them on the right path. '_Claire an adult now and she going to do what she want wheter me or her fathers agree with it or not, I suppose i'll just have to accept it'_ he thought to himself.

After recovering from the assault and getting dressed Gabriel, Elle and Claire headed downstairs to have some breakfast. "Can we have waffle for breakfast" they begged him like two children. He didn't know if he had the supplies to make waffles but he couldn't say no to the girls.

Sadly when they entered they found that all that was there was bread so they decided just to have toast. Elle noticed Hiro laying on the ground next to Tracy with an empty bottle of booze in his hand. "Why's the little Japanese dude and the White Witch doing on the floor" Elle said.

"Brain man, Cheerleader, ah, there's a drum in my head" Hiro said weakly as he rubbed his temple. "Shut up, oh my god it's the morning after Prom Night all over again" Tracy said before looking at Hiro and saying "Well almost"

"I'll help you" Gabriel said placing his hand on there forehead. As he did that they suddenly fell asleep. He picked up Hiro and carried him upstair before returning for Tracy. When he returned Claire and Elle were already eating a slice of toast and passed him some.

"What power was that" Claire asked. "Yeah i've never seen you do that before" Elle said. "It's the Haitan's magic sleeper hold" he said before taking a mouthful of toast.

With the next twenty minute everyone was at the breakfast table eating bar Hiro and Tracy who were sleeping off there hangover and Mohinder and Maya, who were recovering and playing nurse respectively.

Peter stood up and said "Listen Guys, I know there at lot of bad blood at this table but we all know that if we don't work together were not going to survive so I think we should just put aside are grudges and such for now and just focus on stopping this second Holocaust, after all We either live together or or we're giong to die only".

Everyone at the table looked around and begrudgingly agreed to this compromise. "Is there a town nearby, cause we're running low on supplies" Peter asked. "Yeah there one about two miles east" Elle said.

"How do you expect us to go shopping when we're wanted criminals" Matt said. "I've an Idea" Gabriel said "A few monthes ago I got the ability to shapeshift, i could turn into someone else and get what we need".

"I'll come with you" Peter said. Gabriel got up from the table and Peter grabbed his armed and copied his shapeshifting ability. They changed there forms and headed for the door. "We're going to have some fun tonight with that ability" Elle said to Claire.

The two men got into one of the Company car in the garage and headed into town. "Peter listen I'm sorry " Gabriel began but Peter interupted. "Don't apologise, Listen, I'm sorry i punch you, it not your fault people don't choose who they fall in love with so I'm asking you and Elle to treaa her right, and know if either of you ever hurt her i'll kill you both"

Gabriel smiled and said "You and I both know that with your current power you wouldn't have a chance to defeat either of us but you still threaten us, It's like an ant threatening a lion, no offense, but i respect that, I love Claire and Elle and I know that Elle love her too and she loves us so you don't have to worry Peter"

Peter was worried not just about Claire but about how the hell there wannabe Justice League was suppose to take on the US government and was his brother really behind it all.


	10. Chapter 10

Coyote Sands

Over the next week every noe began to adapt to the new situation. Matt and Daphne found there love life to be improving ten fold. After being show the basic procedure by Peter Maya began tending to Mohinder burn as it recover. Gabriel and Claire had offered some of there blood to help heal the wound but Mohinder refused to accept any help from them

Maya cursed him for his foolish pride but she herself did not like Gabriel's presence at all. Peter and Hiro slowly but sure began to form a feeble friendship. They found it hard to trust him but they saw he was making an effort and decided to try and be his friend. Hiro was helping Gabriel perfect his time manipulation abilty which actually led to some confusion on Claire's part.

"Hiro, I thought Arthur stole your power, how'd you get it back" Claire asked. "Nemesis, when we were at Pinehearst, she took some of the formula and gave it to me, it may be weaker but it back" he exclaimed happily.

Peter on the other hand was a cocktail of emotion. He felt so betrayed to find out Nathan was behind this, the brother he looked up to and idolised. He beginning to like Gabriel and realised that Gabriel Gray and Sylar are not the same person. I he felt proud of Claire to see her grow into a strong independent, beautiful intelligent woman who could take care of herself. But was feeling sad that she didn't need her Uncle Peter to protect her anymore.

Still Emma still felt uncomfortable being alone so she and Peter began to befriend each other. Peter had copied her ability and they would often together and enjoy the rainbow of colours that was produced by the hussle and bustle of the day the day to day goings on of there house mates.

Sometime even Gabriel would see a flash of blue when Elle called him or pink when Claire was talking. Claire was finally getting what see wanted, a chance to be a hero. Elle and Gabriel would take her down to the basement and train her in the combat skill Elle knew from her time with the Company. It was down there that Gabriel noticed he had gained new abilities.

Elle was teaching Claire how to disarm an opponent when she noticed what was happening to Gabriel. He was leaning against the wall and Claire exclaimed "What the hell". They turned and noticed how the area around Gabriel's hand was freezing.

After there little surprise he discovered that Arthur stole Peter's power mimicery and now Gabriel had it and he absorped Emma, Tracy and Ando's abilities and added them to his arsenal.

After a week of being in hiding the group were sitting together at the breakfast table eating waffles. They all were enjoying themselves despite everything that was going on. "Who wants seconds" Gabriel said and with that everyone said "Yes". Even the people who still hated him mainly Maya and Mohinder. Peter, Hiro and Daphne were beginning to like Gabriel despite his past. Emma who only knew him as Gabriel and never as Sylar found it very not to like him and treated him like a normal person.

Matt and Ando were still uneasy of Gabriel but they tolerated him for the stake of there companions. Tracy didn't seem to care at all but it didn't stop her from hogging the waffles and syrup.

Peter's new phone began to ring. He recognised the number, it was his mother Angela Petrelli. He excused himself and headed outside to answer it.

"Hello" he said. "Hello Peter" replied the voice of his mother. "Mom how the hell did you get this number" he asked. "I had a dream about it, listen to me, you and the people your with must meet me at Coyote Sands in the desert, nd listen carefully because this is important, everyone must go you, Sylar, Claire, Elle, Tracy,Matt,Daphne, Mohinder,Maya, Hiro and Ando everyone must be there" she said solemnly.

"Why" Peter asked. "Because it was in my dream" she said. "Now hurry up and get here". She hung up and Peter headed back to anouce the news. "Who was that Peter " Claire asked.

"It was my mom" he said. "How is old lady Petrelli, what wrong Peter are you out past your bedtime" Gabriel joked. "No, Guys listen, my mom just had a dream and in it we all head to a place called Coyote Sand in the desert" he said.

"Did you say Coyote Sand" Mohinder asked. "Yeah, why do you know it" he asked. "I found the name mentioned several times in one of my father papers" he said. "Do you know where it is" Peter asked. "I believe so" he said.

"Excuse me but why the Hell should we go somewhere just because Angela Petrelli said so" Tracy said. "Well look at it this way, has anyone any better suggestion then stay here forever or go to Coyote Sand's" Gabriel said. Nobody argued with this and it was decided to take the chance.

After the packed up what they need for the trip the meet in the living room. Hiro took Ando's hand as the red lightning spread into Hiro as everyone else grabbed hold of him and in an instinct they found themselves in what lookedc like an abandoned army base.

They look around and Peter said "This is Coyte Sand's". "I believe so" Mohinder said. "Look like you finally arrived" said Angela as she walked out from one of the buildings.

"Angela or is it Mom" Gabriel said. "Hello Gabriel lovely to see you again and Elle you're looking lovely and dear Claire you and your Father need to talk" she said. "My Father " Claire repeated confused. "Both of them actually, well speak of the Devil" she said as Noah and Nathan appeared from the same buildnig she appeared out of.

"Dad" she said before running to him to give him a hug. "Claire-Bear" he said holding her closer to him. "Nathan " Peter said angrily before running over and punching his brother in the face. Gabriel and Noah grabbed Peter's arms and Matt Nathan up. "Calm down Peter" Noah said.

Peter broke free of there grip and flew away using Nathan power he just copied. Gabriel was about to follow but Nathan and Angela stopped him. "I'll get him" Nathan said before taking off after Peter.

"Alright Ms. P, why the hell did you bring us here" Elle said. "That can wait till later, you four come with me" she said refering to Elle, Gabriel, Noah and Claire. "What about the rest of us " Matt asked. "Wait till Peter and Nathan get back, we have to do this together" she said before heading into one of the abandoned buildings. The four followed her.

They entered the building and Angela barked "Sit". With that they all obeyed and sat on the chairs and on an old table. "Alright Angela, what's going on" Noah asked. "Claire, tell him" she said.

"How do you know" she asked. "Know what " Noah said. "What doesn't she know" Elle remarked. "What this all about, if Claire has to tell me something, why did Bonnie and Clyde have to come along" he said refering to Gabriel and Elle.

"It concerns them too" Angela said. "Did they have something to do with her disappearance" Noah said getting up and holding his gun to Gabriel's head. "You bastard Sylar, what did you and your little slut do to my daughter" he shouted. "Don't talked to them like that and don't hurt them" Claire shouted and stood between her father and them.

"Why Claire" he asked shocked. Claire turned and looked at them and her anger faded and tears formed in her eyes as she said "Because I love them". It was then that Claire saw the look in her Father's eyes. He didn't repond with anger like Peter did instead he merely looked at her and then at Gabriel and Elle and Claire knew what she had done. She had broken her Father's Heart.

"I'm sorry" she said "I'm sorry but i love them, i love Gabriel and Elle, I'm in love with them and their in love with me". Claire couldn't looked her father in the eyes. "The two of them are monsters Claire" he said "They're murders".

"So are we" Angela said "In fact if i'm not mistaking in your timing working for the Company you might have racked up a body count even more impressive then both of there's put together" Angela said. Noah had no reply to this but instead pushed Claire out of the way and forced the gun directly on to Gabriel's forehead and said "What ever who've done to Claire undo it"

"I haven't done anything" he said. "Dad" Claire screamed. "Claire this is for your own good" he said. "Don't make me choose between the people i love" she cried. "This is there doing Claire, they're trying to turn you against me" he said. "They're not the ones holding the gun" Claire said.

"Noah put the gun down, now it not the time for personal vendettas, we need everyone here if we're going to defeat Danko, now put the gun down" Angela ordered. Noah was hesitent and did not obey. Instead he tightened his grip and looked like he was about to pull the trigger.

Gabriel and Elle were prepared to strike back but Claire said "Dad I love you but if you pull that trigger I don't think i would ever be able to forgive you, so please I'm begging you, give them a chance if not for themselves then for me" she said. "JUST PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN" she screamed at him with eyes full of tears.

Finally Noah's look soften ever so slightly and he sighed as he lowered his arm and dropped the gun. "Thank you" she said. Claire ran over to her lover and stood next to them and they all stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Finally Angela broke the silence by proclaiming "Looks like my boys are back" before heading out. They followed her but didn't say a word. They reunited with the group outside and Peter asked "Alright Mom, why'd you bring us out here"

"We have a new enemy in Mr. Danko, and we're all going to have to work together if we're going to survivebut that not why we're here, I brought you all here so you could learn the truth about the past" she said.


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth of the Past.

"Back in the 1960's there was and camp here, it was a camp that was built to hold Specials, it was run by the government, they wanted to research us, to control us but it proved to be a mistake, one night, there was a fight between the Specials and the Soldiers and one Special who had the power to control the weather used her ability and created a giant sand storm killing nearly everyone here, after that the government closed the place down and eliminated all evidence that it ever existed" Angela explained.

"How do you know about this Ma" Nathan asked. "Because I was held here and I probably would have died here if I hadn't snuck out the night of the incident with the others" she said. "What others" Matt asked. "Well there was me, your Father Elle, Charles Deaveux and Daniel Linderman" she said "We were in a dinner when we found out about it and it was then that I told them of a vision I had that lead us to form the Company" she said.

"What did my father have to do with this" Mohinder asked. "He was one of the scientist in charge of it, he tested are abilities" Angela said. "Okay so we now know about the past but how do we deal with the government now" Gabriel asked. "Nathan can't you just go back to the President and call off tis whole thing" Peter asked.

"Not that easy, Danko has ever one of his man looking for me, I wouldn't even be able to step foot in Washington without being sent to Building 26" he said. "What Building 26" Elle asked. "It where people with abilities are being held" Noah explained.

"So what we break a rescue them all" Peter said. "And find a way to get rid of Danko" Gabriel said. "Sounds like a plan but everyone will have to work together for it to work" Angela said.

They all agreed excelt to everyones surprise Hiro. "Why" Peter asked. "Because, I realise that Love is more important, seeing that my best friend is getting married aI want to go back and try and save Charlie" He said.

"But Hiro, she'll die anyway" Ando said. "I'll find a way to heal her" he said. "Wait you don't have to do that" Elle said. "Why" Hiro asked. "Because, you might be able to save her without mesing with the past" she said. "How" he asked.

"After Gabriel killed her, the company took her body in order to examine it to learn more about her power and Gabriel, I'm assuming it's still on ice with the other bodies" Elle said staring at Angela. "You'd be right to assume that" she said.

"But she dead" Hiro said. "Interesting" Noah said realising what see ment. "You want to use Claire's blood to bring her back" he said. "The cheerleader's blood can bring back the dead" Hiro said. "It can" Claire said.

"But if you bring her back she'll die of the brain aneurysm" Ando reminded Hiro. "I think i can help with that" Gabriel said "When i first met her, I knew what was wrong with her and how to fix it without killing her".

"Looks like we got a plan" Elle said. "Alright so Me, Hiro, Gabriel and Elle will get Charlie and the rest of you will go to Washington and we'll met you there soon" Claire said as she, Elle Gabriel and Hiro got up and joined hands.

"Wait Claire" Nathan said. "I might just show right now because your going to find out eventually" she said before pulling Gabriel and Elle into a passionate three way kiss. Nathan's jaw dropped as he got up and ran towards his daughter they teleported off before he could reach her.

The next minute they were in what looked like a morgue. "Where's Charlie" Hiro said. "In here " Elle said pointing to one of the container after checking the chart. "Lets hurry up, this palce gives me the creeps" Claire said shrievering.

They pulled the cold chamber out of the wall to reveal the cold, dead, redheaded waitress. Hiro and Gabriel turned away with tears in there eyes. "Are you guys okay" Elle asked. "Yes" Hiro said. "It hard to believe I did something like this" Gabriel said. "You were a different man" Claire said picking up a syringe and taking some of her blood.

"Yeah but i still did this" he said looking down sadly at the girls whose life he stole. "Your repenting and we bringing her back" Elle said. Claire injected the body with her blood and within a few seconds the blood began to take effect as the wound to her head healed up and the colour returned to her skin.

Suddenly she gasped as she returned to life and looked around her surrounding before screaming. "Charlie it's ok" Hiro said as he came up to her. "Hiro, what happen the last thing i remember is a pain in my head and something wet flowing down my brow, now i'm here surrounded by strangers and you" she said before hugging Hiro.

"It's ok it's a long story" he said. "You were killed and Gabriel here killed you" he said to which Charlie began to look very frightened as she looked at Gabriel. "But we brought you back with the Cheerleader's blood and now Gabriel is going to fix your blood clot" he said.

"Hiro, is this some kind of joke, I mean it's hard enough believing in your whole master of time and sapce thing but this is just ridiculous, where are my clothes I'm going home" she said realising she was naked under the sheet that covered her body.

"Hold still" Gabriel said focusing intently on her. Charlie fell back on the table and said "What going on, there's a weird feeling in my brain". "I'm here Charlie it's ok" Hiro said taking her hand and holding it.

"I'm scared Hiro" she said. "I know but iwant to tell you something Charlie, I love you" he said. "I love you too Hiro" she said crying. Among the tears came a small bit of blood and Gabriel said "Done".

Charlie got up and wrapped the blanket around her. "Here" Gabriel said offering her his coat "No hard feeling". "I don't know, you killed me then saved my life, i don't know how to feel about that" she said.

"Take my hand Charlie" Hiro said as they telepored to Washington to confront Danko. When they got there the first thing they did was get Charlie some clothes then they contacted Peter who was at the Stanton Hotel. They made their way there as Hiro explained everything to Charlie.

"So we all have super powers, even me with my memory and you" she said refer to Gabriel "Used to be a seriel killer who stole peoples abilities by opening their heads and examining their brain but when he meet you "She said refering to Elle "You both became good and ran off together until you found them "She said refer to Claire "You wanted revenge but fell in love with them and you three are in a relationship but are now of the run because the government is after people with abilities led by this Danko guy and we're here to stop him and Hiro brought me back with your blood that can heal people "Charlie summarised.

"That pretty much it" Hiro said. "Confusing" she said. "Try living it" Gabriel said "This is the room". They arrived outside the room Angela had booked at the hotel and knocked on the door. Angela answered and let them in.

"Good your all finally here, now we can begin" she said. Everyone in the room was standing with their significant others. Peter with Emma, Matt with Daphne, Maya with Mohinder, Hiro with Charlie, Nathan with Tracy(who seemed a lot closer to him then last time) and Gabriel with Claire and Elle. Only Angela, Noah and Ando stood alone.

"Today we take on Mr. Danko and Building 26" Angela began.


	12. Chapter 12

Attack

"Alright so, how are we suppose to get to the President when Danko is watching his every move waiting for me to come and put an end to all this madness" Nathan said confused. "Well we could always get rid of him by force" Mohinder suggested.

"No, if we use our power to do that we'll prove him right in the eys of the President and lose our only shot to fix this" Nathan said. "I could freeze time and teleport President to us" Hiro said. "That make us look like Kidnappers " Matt said.

"What about if I turn myself into Danko and while he's arresting me one of you talk to the President on my behalf" Nathan suggested. "Don't be ridiculous Nathan, you're the only one he'll listen to" Angela said scolding her son.

"Too bad there aren't two of you then your plan could work" Charlie said. "Wait what did you say" Gabriel said as his face suddenly lit up. "I said Too bad there aren't two Nathan, why" she asked.

"Because know there is" Gabriel said before shapeshifting into Nathan. "How do I looked" Gabriel asked. "You're much better looking that's for sure" Nathan said. "So noe of you will be a decoy and the other goes to meet the President, no way" Noah said.

"Why not" Claire said. "Because, lets say Nathan is the one that gets captured an then Sylar goes to meet the President, kills him and takes his place" Noah said. "I wouldn't do that" Gabriel said. "Of course you would, he has the one thing you care about, Power" Maya said.

"Their right we can't trust you Sylar" Mohinder said. "MY NAME IS GABRIEL" Gabriel shouted pinning Mohinder to the wall Telekinetically. With that his entire expression changed, he looked like Sylar again. Noah raised his gun as did Matt and they shouted "Put him down"

Elle and Claire ran over to him and said "Gabriel please don't do, please don't". He looked at the man he had pinned to the wall and then to his lovers and his expression soften and the Sylar in his face disappeared and was replaced by Gabriel who looked very apologitic.

"I'm so sorry" he said. "It ok " Gabriel said. "Claire get away from him" Nathan said. "No" she said. "Claire I happen to agree with Nathan, now step away from the monster and come here" Noah said.

"No Dads, I'm sick of both of you trying to control me, and we're sick of all of you treating Gabriel like some leper, he may have done some bad things in the past but he's trying to redemn himself, the least you all could do is leave him alone instead of bad mouthing him behind his back and show some gratiude to the guy who saved you all from being sent to building 26" Claire said and she was very anger.

Suddenly Peter and Hiro walked over to Gabriel and the girls, then Daphne followed them, then Emma, Matt and Ando did not know whose side to choose but eventually they joined them in the group, Charlie then followed seeming unsure but trusting Hiro's judgement.

Nathan, Noah, Tracy, Mohinder and Maya looked on. Now that people had show there loyalties Angela turned to Claire then to Nathan and Noah and said "If we don't work together we won't succeed, despite not liking it we all know Gabriel is crucial for are success, after we stop Danko then we'll sit down and discuss this rationally but until then we'll have to put our feelings aside" she said.

Peter touched Gabriel shoulder and then began to shapeshift to until he became Nathan and said "If you guy are going to risk your lives then i'll help you, with three Nathan Petrelli at once Danko won't know what hit him" Peter said.

Gabriel too shifted back into Nathan and then he and Real Nathan stood next to Peter-Nathan. It was very strange for there to be three Nathan's room. "Great Three Nathan as if one wasn't bad enough" Claire said "No offense Gabriel and Peter" she quickly added. "There like triplets" Charlie said. "This is kind like a dream i had once" Tracy said at which everyone in the room looked at her with curious looks

"Alright so while we're meeting the President you will be rescuing the pirsoner from Building 26" Nathan said. "What if somebody gets hurt" Peter-Nathan said. "How can the G.I Joe hurt anybody when they'll be playing musical statues without the music " Elle said as she patted Hiro on the shoulder to indictate her plan.

"Have I ever told you how much i love you" Gabriel said. "Yeah but you don't say it enough" she said. "I never could" he said. After the plan was made the group split up and headed there seperate ways.

Nathan, Peter and Gabriel stayed at the Hotel along with Maya, Angela, Emma and Charlie. Matt, Hiro, Elle, Claire, Noah, Daphne, Tracy and Ando headed off to break into Building 26.

When the President's limo arrived they noticed that not only Danko was guarding the President but a dozen of the soldiers from Building 26. They headed down to the lobby and prepared to put there plan into action.

"Good luck guys" They said to each other and headed off to put there plan into action. Gabriel was the first to headed up to the President as he walked through the hotel. Danko saw him and said "Excuse sir " to the President and headed off to capture Gabriel- Nathan.

"Damn it the soldiers are still there " Nathan said to Peter as both men followed the President from a safe distance so they could see him but the Secret Service or the Soldier couldn't see them.

"I'll take care of them" Peter-Nathan said before walking closer to them and leading them away. They followed him through the hotel and away from the President.

'_Guess it's up to me'_ he thought to himself as he walked to the President. "Good Afternoon Mr. President" he said. "Senator Petrelli alway a pleasure to see you" he replied.

"Thank you sir,i want to talk to you about that proposal I made earlier this year" he said as he followed the President into his limo as they discussed the matter.

Meanwhile Danko chased Gabriel upstair until they reached the roof. Danko kicked the roof door opened and looked around for Nathan. No one was there. '_Must have flown away_' he thought to himself. Suddenly his entire body felt like an invisible Puppet Master had control over it.

Out of Nowhere Gabriel appearedd shaking his head and saying "Tch,tch,tch, you've done some pretty rotten stuff Mr. Danko, I wouldn't ask Santa for anything big this year cause you're on the naughty list" he said.

"So your the Great Sylar, funny it's hard to believe that 2 years ago you were some nerdy momma's boy" he said. "Well that was then and this is now, by the way my name is Gabriel" he said. "So speaking of now what are you going to do throw me off the roof, cause that's what your good at Killing" he said hatefully at him.

Gabriel made Danko walk to the end of the roof and made him lean over the edge and said "Don't tempt me.

Meanwhile Peter was being chased by about a dozen soldiers. They chased him out the back door of the Hotel and down an alley were there was no way out. "Hand were we can see'em Petrelli and don't try any funny business.

Peter didn't know what to do a was scared. Suddenly music began to play, it was from a cello and it was beautiful, it made you want to laugh and cry and jump for joy and sing, it was like the music was alive and it made whoever heard it want to find the source of it.

The soldier turned around to distracted by the music to focus on Peter. They began to follow the sound of the music back into the hotel and up the stair. Peter too followed them till they reached a room. The soldiers kicked down the door to reveal the source of the sound.

It was Emma playing the cello. It was amazing that a woman who couldn't hear could play it so well. When she saw the soldiers enter the room she played a very sharp note and with that flew back as if hit by some invisible force. If they could see through Emma's eye they would have seen themselves being hit by an blast of red sound.

"Emma that was amazing, how did you" he said but was interrupted by Emma crossing the room and kissing him full force on the mouth. "Peter I love you" she said. He responded by pulling her into another kiss.

He would have stayed in that room and kissed her forever but while kissing her he saw out the window and saw Danko leaning over the side of the roof opposite them and Gabriel controlling him telekinetically.

He pulled apart and said "Emma i love you too but i have to go and do something" he said before running out of the room. Emma followed him and they ran up the stair and on to the roof and when they reached there Peter shouted "Gabriel ,don't do it".

"Don't tell me he doesn't deserve it Peter" he said. "It doesn't matter just let him go " Peter said. "Bad Idea, considering my position" Danko said. "Shut up" Peter said before turning to Gabriel "You know what, drop him, kill him, but just remembe if you do you'll be proving that your still Sylar"

Gabriel face responded to being called that by getting angry. He looked like he was about to let Danko go. Peter said "Listen I know it wouldn't be easier just to kill him, but if you do your proving that everyone who thought you couldn't change were right, by doing this your proving Mohinder was right, Maya was right and Noah was right" .

Gabriel stilled looked like he was wrestling with the choice but then Peter said "And worst of all your proving everyone who was willing to give you a second chance wrong, you're proving me wrong, Hiro wrong, Daphne, Matt, Ando, Emma, Charlie, you're proving all of them wrong"

Peter finished by saying "And you'll prove that the two people you love most in this world were stupid to ever give you a secong chance, you're proving Elle and Claire wrong. Think about them Gabriel do you think they'd want you to do this"

Gabriel did think of them, of all they wonderful moment they had together, from there first kisses, to the awkwardness of beginning a new age relationship, to them celebrating his birthday with matching cheerleader outfits and all the kisses and cuddling inbetween.

He knew they won't want him to do this they say he was stronger than this. Finally his hatred and anger disappeared and he pulled Danko away from the legde.

He knocked him out with the Haitan's ability and he and Peter picked him up and brought him to the hotel with the other. "Thank you Peter" was all Gabriel said for about an hour.

Finally the other group teleported in and they embraed their significant others. Gabriel had never been happier in his life than in the moment he pulled Elle and Claire into his arms and held onto them as if he let go they'd disappear.

Nathan soon returned with good news. The President had shut down Building 26 and erased all record of it. Danko had his memory wiped by Gabriel and was sent away.

"Let's Celebrate" Peter said.


	13. Chapter 13

Celebrations

Within the the hour they were all at the Petrelli mansion around the dinner table helping themselves to all the takeout they had bought. Hiro had even teleport all the way to Japan to get his sister so she could join in on the fun.

As they all sat down at the table with the friends and lovers Nathan stood up and said "Looks like well be able to live our live in peace from now on" They all cheered in agreement and then Nathan said "That's not the only bit of good new I have, you are looking at a presidental candidate for the next election" he said and the group cheered esspecially Peter. Finally Nathan turned to Tracy who was sitting on his right and said "Tracy, If i do become President, will you be my First Lady".

They were plenty of cheers for them and Tracy said blushing "We'll see". Now it was Hiro's turn as he looked at Charlie and said "Come to Japan with me". "I don't know Hiro, I've always wanted to see the world but i've lived my whole life in Texas" she said flattered but unsure.

"You have gotten a second chance at life like Buffy, do what ever you want with it" he said. "Well suppose i can't exactly go back to the Burnt Toast Diner, they'd think i was a zombie so yes i'll go with you" she said. They cheered as she and Hiro kissed. While they were cheering Kimiko whispered to Ando in Japanese "What did she mean when she said zombie". "I'll explain later" he said.

Charlie turned to Kimiko and said "We haven't met yet I'm Charlie and I hope you don't mind another guest at your cause Hiro asked me to be his date to it". "Not at all, it nice to see my little brother has finally found someone" she said smiling.

"Well Emma and me are going back to Med school and in a couple of years you'll be calling us Dr. Petrelli and Dr. Coolige" Peter said putting his arm around the woman he loved who kissed him on the cheek. "What are you two going to do " she asked Daphne and Matt.

"Well we are going to head back home and Matt here is giong to introduce me to the little cutie he can't shut up about" Daphne said patting Matt on the back. "You and Molly are going to love each other" he said. "Wow I'm going to act all momish" Daphne said.

"Well your not going to be alone you have me and Mohinder to help you" Matt said. "Don't forget about me" Maya said. "Really" Mohinder said looking quite surprised. "Well I can't let you three rise her, God only knows how she going to be taken care of properly" Maya said joking.

"I'll have you know Me and Matt took perfectly good care of Molly before we even met you and Daphne" Mohinder said. "Oh really, well then maybe i'll just stick around cause I miss a certain professor" she said. She and Mohinder smiled and Matt said "We're going to need a bigger place".

"What are you going to do Dad" Claire asked Noah. "Well, I got to go tell your mother that your safe at least i think so, then I got to find some way to break the news to her and then i'm going to pray to god that she find it in her heart to forgive me for bringing all this crap into her life and hope she doesn't kick me out" he said.

"Oh do you want me to come with you" she asked. Before he could answer Angela said "That's a good idea then both of Claire's family can finally discuss her relationship". Noah looked at her with an angry expression but then sighed and said "She's right, it the best thing we can do".

"So Angela what on your agenda" Elle said. Claire turned to her and mouthed 'Thank you' for changing the subject of the conversation. "The usually, runnig the Company, keeping our existence private that sort of thing" she said.

"Why should we keep our existence a secret" Claire said. "Because if we do expose ourselves then they be a million more Danko's" she replied. "But come don't you think once the world realises that so many of use exist they be bound to accept us" she argued.

"Humanity is ready to know that we existence, we're not mature enough, in the eyes of the universe we still just children, maybe one day but not today" Angela said before taking a drink.

Peter stood up and said "Can I just say I'd like to thank the people who made this all possible, Gabriel, Elle and Claire, if it weren't for them we'd all be locked up in Building 26, To Gabreil, Elle and Claire". "To Gabriel, Elle and Claire" they all repeated.

"And Claire, I know i wasn't exactly supportive of your relationship with Gabriel and Elle but these last few days have shown me how much you all love each other and I want you to know, I wish you all an eternity of love and happiness and know you have my support" Peter said.

Elle wrapped her arms around Claire and began to move back and forth with joy will kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you Peter" the three of them said. "Nathan don't you have something to say" Peter said.

"Well Claire, your relationship with these two was surprising to say the least but I suppose i'm the last person to judge a person after all the crap i've done and you are an adult now so I suppose I will finally act like a father and respect your choice" Nathan said.

"Thanks" she said. "Dad" Claire said turning to Noah. " Claire" he began but then looked at Gabriel and remembered looking at the victims with there head sliced open and then he looked at Elle and remember the people she burnt to a crisp with her electric ability when she throw temper tantrums as a kid and finally he looked at his Claire Bear and remembered the little baby he rescued from that fire only to be later handed to him by Kaito Nakamara.

"I sorry i can't do this" he said before getting up and heading out of the room. Claire, Nathan and Peter were about to follow him but Angela stopped them and said "I'll take care of this" before getting up and heading out.

She found Noah on the balcany looking out on New York. "She going to be with them, wheter anybody agrees or not all you can do is make sure she still calls you" she said. "How can you say that. she's your granddaughter and your going to let her run off with a pair of twisted sociopaths" Noah said.

"Yes becasue it's for the best" she said. "What, how can say something like that" Noah said upset. "Because, the night she went after them i had a vision, do you know what it was about" she said. "What" he said.

"Claire spending an eternity of happiness and love with Gabriel and Elle, and the three of them never harm a single person again, and many children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren and I thought how could i stop someone i love having such happiness it would have been tha worst thing i've ever done and i've done somethings that i thought would be hard to top but doing that would have topped them all" she said unemotional as ever.

"With them?" he said shocked. "Love is not something you can control, i may not like who she's with but if you saw my vision you would allow this relationship to happen" she said Noah sighed and returned with Angela to the table and said "Claire, I sorry but i do not agree with you choice of lovers but there nothing i can do about it because as Nathan said you're an adult now and you can make you own choice, maybe one day I can forgive and accept these two for what they've done but until then I want you to know that i'm still here for you".

"Thanks Dad, that all i really need" she said smiling. "Don't know how i'm going to explain it to your mom though, she's been worried sick about you" he said. "Well tommorrow, Me, you, Gabriel and Elle will all go to meet her and we can sort this out" Claire said.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating their success and their safety. It was then that they all went there seperate ways. Hiro, Ando, Kimiko and Charlie teleported off to Japan after a goodbye. Mohinder, Maya, Matt and Daphne headed off to India to collect Molly and bring her back to the States. Peter, Nathan, Tracy and Emma stayed at the Petrelli mansion as Noah, Elle, Claire and Gabriel teleported to the Bennet house.

"You two better stand back" Noah said to Gabriel and Elle. He knocked on the door and Sandra opened the door and gasped and said "Oh my God Claire you're safe" she said before pulling her into a bear hug. When she finally let Claire go she saw Gabriel and Elle standing on her lawn whaving nervously she said "What the Hell are they doing here".

"Mom calm down if you let us in we'll explain everything" Claire said. "I'm not letting those two into my house" she said. "Mom please, they're not go to hurt you just trust me" Claire said. Sandra looked at Noah who signalled it was okay. "Alright come in" she said letting them past. Claire led Elle and Gabriel into the living room. As Noah walked into the Sandra grabbed his arm and whispered "Keep your gun at the ready".

Noah and Sandra sat down on the chair opposite the couch where Gabriel, Elle and Claire sat. "All right, now what's going one here" Sandra asked. "Alright Mom, before you freak out just listen to me, when i disappeared I actually went to find Gabriel and Elle to get revenge on them, they capture me and during the time i was missing I fell in love with them, and they fell in love with me and we've been together for months" Claire said.

Sandra was completely silent. She was stunned."Who the hell is Gabriel and why is Sylar here" she annoyed. "I'm Gabriel, Sylar was just a name i took on" he said. How could this happen, how did her daughter fall in love with the two psychopath who held them hostage a few months ago. "WHAT" she said her face turning redder than a tomato.

"Calm down" they all said in unison. "How" she asked. "It's just like I told you, me, Gabriel and Elle just fell in love with each other" Claire said. "Sandra can i talk to you for a minute" Noah said before taking her into the Kitchen. "Okay this is very awkward" Elle whispered. "Don't worry i'm sure once my Mom gets to know you she'll love you two" Claire said.

All they heard from the kitchen was "I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT OLD WITCH SAYS I'M NOT LETTING MY DAUGHTER NEAR THOSE TWO" Sandra shouted.

Finally after much arguement from Sandra and Noah they returned to the living room and sat down on the chair and said "This is how it's going to work, Noah tells me you've been living with them and you'll probable want to stay with them, you Claire are going to college and you can stay with them but the three of you our coming to dinner here every friday night so i can get to know you better, but just be warned you're all on probation" she said seriously and grimely before returning to her usual cheerfulness and adding "Now who'd like some lunch".

During this lunch Sandra bombarded Gabriel and Elle with questions with they answered patiently and honestly. She kept refering to Gabriel as Sylar and he, Elle and Claire kept correcting her. As they left she made Claire promise to call and finally refered to him as Gabriel.

When they returned home and opened the door Gabriel said "Home sweet home". "Hard to believe we've been gone so long" Claire said. Elle had a mischavious smile on her face and said last one on the beds a rotten egg" before running upstair. Gabriel and Claire quickly followed laughing. They got up there and rechristened there bedroom.

_Four Months Later_

_"_Claire breakfast" Gabriel called up to her as she got dressed. "Sorry just getting ready for class" she said coming down and sitting next to Elle and began to eat there waffles. When they finished Claire got up and said "I got to go, love you guys".

"Wait" Elle said "You have a little syrup on your cheek". "Where" she asked. "Here" Elle said before getting up and kissing Claire on the cheek. While she kissed one cheek Gabriel came over in his kiss the chef apron and said "You've got some on your other cheek let me get it" he said before kissing her.

They slowly worked there way to her mouth where the three of them kissed passionately for what seemed like ever. There lips interlocked, there tongues together, kissing as if it was the only thing keeping them alive. When it finally broke apart they whisper "Love you" to each other as Claire headed off to college.

As Claire left the house and walked to college she thought how her life had taken her to this moment and although she never imagined her life would take her here, living with two of her biggest enemy, well ex-enemies but she was glad that her life ended up the way it did.

Now when she thinks of her future she doesn't she the long dark passage of misery and loniness she once felt. Now all she can see is an eternity of Happiness, Joy and Love with Gabriel and Elle.

She realised that all the suffering she went through was necessary because it led her here and she wouldn't change it for anything because she gets to spend for ever with the two people she loves the most.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Wondering what became of all you're favourite Heroes after this story. I'm not saying it's the end of the story, lord no, nothing ever really ends but let have a flash into the future and see what becomes of them.

Nathan Petrelli was elected President of the United States in 2008 and he kept his promise, when he became President Tracy Strauss or should i say Tracy Petrelli became First Lady. It wasn't easy being President. I'm sure you've all heard the phrase "Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely" well being Arthur Petrelli's son didn't exactly help with the power trip but with Peter as his moral compass he was able to survive.

He became one of the best Presidents in the History of the United States. He help build a better future for his and Tracy's children, Peter and Nikki Petrelli. He help build bridge between the US and many place that were once it's enemy, the Middle East, China, the war torn states of Africa, he help foster peace in the world.

He pull away from fossil fuel and focus on clean renewable energy source, Al Gore would be proud. He spent million on improving hospitals and school not just in America but around the world. It wasn't easy fixing a world that had been damaged by the sins of our parent but I think he did Ok.

Hiro and his friends returned to Japan. Within six months Ando and Kimiko were happily married. Even though they had never been very close Hiro couldn't mask the joy he felt when he gave her away. Even though Ando had his fault he couldn't think of two people who desevred each other more than his sister and new brother in law. But the best part of the wedding was when Kimiko throw the bouque and who should catch it, none other than Charlie.

I know there are some skeptic out there who will say it's just an old superstition but this time it proved to be right as within a year of courtship Charlie and Hiro were married. Hiro happily handed over control of his father company to Kimiko knowing that it was better that way. He knew that she deserved more than he ever did and she would make it flourish and make there father proud.

Hiro returned to what he did best, helping people. Even though the world was becoming a better place it still needed Heroes, people to watch over it, and protect it from evil. Charlie and Ando helped as often as they could but they found that they were better suited to working in the company. Even without training with that memory of her Charlie became an asset to the company.

Matt and Mohinder because they still shared guardianship of Molly did that to have a slight hint of normality they bought a nice big house in the suburban and moved in together with there respctive girlfriend and later wives. Mohinder got a job teaching genetics at the local college and decided to put his father's research and death behind him for the sake of his family. Despite this and that fact that he grew to tolerate Gabriel, I don't think he ever truely forgave him, maybe he did but was just to proud to admit it.

Maya on the other dispite hating him with every fibre of her being for many year eventually realised that Gabriel and Sylar were not the same person and the man she hated died that night with Arthur Petrelli. Even though she forgave him, it was hard for her to look at him without seeing the monster that took her brother from her.

Matt and Daphne became private detective. It was pretty easy with their powers. All Matt had to do was read a mind then push the confession into the criminals head and anytime anyone got suspious he'd just tell them he was good at reading emotion and facial expression. They were even offered jobs at the FBI but they turned them down so not to tear there little family apart. The local called them the McMillans.

When Molly and Daphne first met they insinctly became friends. Molly called her the coolest mom in the world. "Mom" Daphne liked the sound of that word. Her whole she been running trying to get away, never stopping, having no connection, no friendship, no relationships. She was a free spirit but a lonely one. But with the family they had created, she didn't want to run away so when Matt popped the question she didn't feel like a bird being locked in a cage, she felt the happiness she got when she was running only now she was standing still.

Molly grew to be a beautiful and happy young woman who's high school sweetheart, prom date, boyfriend and finally husband was none other than Micah Sanders. They grew very close in high school and fell in love. Sure they had there ups and down but in the end true love conquers all. Gabriel came to her and apologised for what he had done to her in her childhood. She saw he was sincere and forgave him. She said that when she lost her family she gained two. Matt eventually forgave Gabriel too with the help of Daphne and Molly.

Mohinder and Maya had two sons named Alejandro and Chandra. Matt and Daphne also had two kids a son and a daughter named Matt Jr and Danielle.

As for Peter and Emma, well they got engaged half way through medical school and they were married after they graduated. They worked at New York General and lived many happy years together. They even had a daughter named Claire. Noah and Sandra even though their married had reached a rough patch that nearly resulted in a divorce but eventually they reconcilled and fell more in love than ever. Noah continued to work for the Company but this time without the lies and secratacy. Hell they even invited Rene the Haitan over for Thanksgiving. Both she and Noah eventually accepted that Claire feelings for the two were real and eventually accepted them and liked them.

As they all aged and eventually died Claire heart broke with each one. Her family really left her almost catonic but with the help of Gabriel and Elle she managed to live on.

As for Claire, Elle and Gabriel, there story doesn't really have an epilogue, Angela vision came through, they lived for centuary, maybe forever, they had lives of happiness and joy and their were children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. In a way this isn't a real story because a story must have a beginning, middle and end. This story began the night Arthur Petrelli died and it middle has gone on forever but it doesn't have and ending. It's a Neverending story.

But then again nothing ever really ends.


End file.
